Candymann
Candymann was a candy-loving PRL Spy created by PumpkinJack6. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXNpKGpkYM4 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Wonka's Welcome Instrumental]. Biography Candymann was once the kindly owner of a candy shop in the Gorge region (cp_ gorge). One day, he was given a strange experimental candy by a PRL Engineer, who promptly ran off after the delivery. Curious, Candymann tasted the candy and discovered that it gave him superpowers. He decided to moonlight as a candy-based superhero to promote his store. However, Candymann realized that even with his powers and success, he would not live long enough to continue doing what he loved. In an attempt to preserve his legacy, Candymann used a magic ritual given to him by an old RED Medic friend that turned inanimate objects into sentient beings resembling humans. At first, he only created Chocoman, Marshmallow Medic, and Snipermint by using chocolate, marshmallows, and mint leaves, respectively. Over time, he added almonds, gummies, bubblegum, hard candy, and caramel to the mix, turning them into living beings as well. He treated these candy-based "humans" like his own children, and taught them the ways of selling and promoting candy. But it wasn't to last. Candymann's rival, Veganneer, a GRN Engineer who sold vegetables, grew jealous of Candymann's success and sent assassins after him. Using another magic ritual, Candymann conjured up a PRL teleporter and sent his creations to safety in the Snowplow region (cp_snowplow), where another friend of Candymann's resided. After that, the PRL Spy fought his assassins to his last breath, cursing Veganneer to die a sugary fate. Chocoman, Marshmallow Medic, Snipermint, and the rest of their candy-based friends are currently traveling the world as a group, fulfilling their "father's" wishes to continue promoting candy. Appearance and Personality Candymann appears as a maskless PRL Spy wearing the Backbiter's Billycock, the Spectre's Spectacles, the Dr. Whoa, and the Bozo's Brogues, all painted A Deep Commitment to Purple. Candymann is a good-natured and kind person. His one goal in life is to spread the joy of candy all over the world. He seemingly acts like a pacifist, using his powers to make candy. However when he finds himself under attack, he uses his powers to fend off his opponents. He is also a father figure to his creations, often looking out for them, and protecting them from anything that could bring harm to them. He bears negative views and reactions towards those that eat healthy, or freaks that are vegetable-based, and becomes agitated about their vegetable-based habits. Powers and Abilities *''Candy Manipulation'' -- Candymann has the ability to manipulate, create, and shape anything that is or made of candy, such as chocolate, lollipops, gumdrops, etc. **''Candy Barriers'' -- Candymann can create protective force-field barriers out of candy, he mostly uses hard candy. **''Candy Blasts'' -- Candymann gathers all the candy around him, channels their energy, and releases it at his opponents. **''Candy Mimicry'' -- Candymann can transform into, or have a physical body made up of candy. **''Glycopoeia'' -- Candymann focuses on his opponent and turns them into creatures or objects made of candy. *''Glucokinesis'' -- Candymann has the ability to manipulate, create, and shape any type of sugar, such as glucose, sucrose, etc. **''Sugar Crystallization'' -- Candymann can transform any matter, object, or living being into sugar. **''Sugar Creation'' -- Candymann is able to create any type of sugar from thin air. **''Sugar Empowerment'' -- Candymann can use sugar itself or from any candy he makes contact with to become stronger, faster, and more durable, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Faults and Weaknesses * As his powers are based on candy, his attacks are extremely edible. Freaks who know of this weakness can just eat through whatever is being thrown at them. * He seems to be as strong and durable as a normal Spy. Category:Candy person Category:Concepts made by PumpkinJack6 Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Leaders Category:PRL Team Category:Spies